Los Shortmans
by clarisahsm
Summary: Arnold, Helga y su pequeño hijo serán los protagonistas de estas graciosas y tiernas historias, las travesuras y "trolleadas" que el tío Jack aconseja, una que otra pelea (claro, nada serio) entre muchas otras cosas :)
1. Festival Navideño parte 1

-Festival Navideño-

Parte 1

Todo estaba cuidadosamente planeado, lo habían practicado por semanas. El auditorio estaba lleno de las familias de los alumnos participantes en el festival, aun faltaban 10 minutos para que el evento comenzara con el grupo de primer grado de kindergarten, seguirían con segundo y así continuarían hasta terminar con los alumnos de preparatoria.

-¿llego tarde?- pregunta Arnold, el que acababa de asustar a su esposa con su repentina aparición.

Después de un discreto suspiro Helga respondió- No, aun faltan dos presentaciones.

-Genial, este año si llegue a tiempo- dice con cierto orgullo Arnold.

-Cállate cabeza de balón- Helga voltea a verlo y pasa una mano por el cabello del rubio, que ahora peina hacia atrás.

Pasaron los dos primeros grupos y llego el turno de tercer grado de kindergarten, los pequeños vestían completamente de blanco con un gorro rojo de Santa Claus y en sus manitas llevaban unas veladoras rojas con un tipo de rueda para evitar que se quemaran con la cera caliente que podía caer al derretirse con el fuego.

-¡Démosle un fuerte aplauso a los pequeños de tercer grado de kindergarten! Que nos presentaran la clásica canción de navidad "Silent Night"

La canción comienza y los menores entran en dos filas, una de niños y otra de niñas para después juntarse en un círculo.

Arnold y Helga no podían estar más emocionados por ver a su pequeño cantar, ambos lo buscaron con la mirada y no lo encontraban, no era tan difícil distinguir a un pequeño con cabeza de balón.

-¿Dónde está?- dicen al mismo tiempo los rubios, pensando que el otro tenia la respuesta.

Después de esto ambos comenzaron a preocuparse, digamos que su hijo no era lo que llamaríamos "un angelito". Helga no pudo más y se levanto de su lugar dispuesta a ir a buscar a su pequeño, pero la mano de Arnold la detuvo al ver como entraba corriendo al escenario junto a una niña de piel morena que parecía estaba llorando.

Los dos niños se acomodaron en su lugar y comenzaron a cantar. Sonaban tan lindo y se veían aun más tiernos, la canción siguió su rumbo hasta llegar al final, cuando tenían que alzar las velas en el centro del círculo…

**Christ the savior is born**

Después de eso, el pequeño cabeza de balón se dio cuenta que le había prendido el gorro a uno de sus compañeros, no sabía cómo había sido, pero sabía lo que seguía después de esto…

-¡Estoy bien!- dice un pequeño pelirrojo (hijo de Eugene, sobra decir) corriendo en círculos y arrojando el gorro al suelo del auditorio, provocando así los gritos de susto de los otros niños.

Como rayo, el director tomo una botella de agua y apago el gorro, después tomo al menor en brazos y lo llevo para que lo revisaran. El evento continuo normal y los otros niños se fueron con sus padres.

**Un poco más tarde…**

**Cuando el evento termino (después de 2 horas, probablemente)**

-Mami, ¿Podemos ir a buscar a Cloe?- le dice el pequeño a Helga.

La rubia cruzo miradas con Arnold, sabían que ir a buscar a Cloe les quitaría mínimo otros 15 minutos y ya se habían enfadado de estar en ese evento, pero hasta cierta parte también querían saber que había pasado con la hija de sus mejores amigos.

-Vamos- dice Arnold un poco cansado, pero con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú no sabes que le paso?- le pregunta Helga a su hijo.

-Es que Jimmy le dio un beso y eso le dio mucho asco y se puso a llorar- responde cabizbajo, el podría decir que Cloe Johanssen era su mejor amiga y odiaba verla llorar o triste.

Arnold y Helga de nuevo cruzaron miradas y sonrieron por la tierna acción de su pequeño hijo, a veces (la mayoría del tiempo) se portaba mal y era sarcástico a morir, le encantaba hacer bromas a su padre, etc.

Por fin dieron con los Johanssen, y en efecto la niña seguía llorando pero no les decía a sus padres porque.

-Cloe, ya no llores- la abraza su mejor amigo.

-¿Helguito no sabe que tiene?- le pregunta Phoebe a Helga, y si, Phoebe, Gerald, Olga, Jack (hermano de Arnold) y otras personas le llamaban "Helguito" al hijo de Arnold y Helga, lo irónico, era que el niño era idéntico a Arnold solo que con cejas más pobladas, la nariz de Helga y los ojos azules.

-No le llames así- le dice Helga, aunque ya se había acostumbrado al apodo- tiene un nombre muy bonito como para que anden con sus apoditos, y si, si sabe que le paso y me dijo- finaliza sacándole la lengua a su amiga en juego.

-¿Qué tiene?- preguntan al mismo tiempo Gerald y Phoebe, acercándose con los ojos abiertos a Helga (si, daban un poco de miedo)

Con una seña Helga les hablo para que se acercaran, no quería que la niña se enterara que su "tía" favorita era una chismosa…

Arnold miraba la tierna escena, su hijo abrazaba a la pequeña Johanssen mientras esta lloraba en su hombro, era muy tierno y triste a la misma vez.

Gerald se molesto bastante cuando supo la razón del llanto de su hija, pero al mismo tiempo sabia que no podía amenazar a un niño de 4 años.

Para calmar un poco la tensión del silencio que se formo, Arnold sugirió ir por unos helados, era temprano y les habían dado el resto del día libre a los niños.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

**¿Les gusto? :D bien, tenia tiempo (mucho tiempo) queriendo empezar este FF sobre "Helguito",**

**Serán capítulos muy cortos que puede ser se dividan en dos partes (como este) y bien :3**

**Se lo dedico a todas mis amigas (Maria Paula, Maria Belen, Glerys, Claudia, Mirleth, Ana, etc) y a mi amigo Enrique **** que son las personas a las que les había contado sobre este FF desde hace tiempo, juro no tardar mucho en publicar, pues como ya dije, son capítulos cortos y no merecen tanto esfuerzo x3**

**En el próximo capítulo revelare el nombre de Helguito :3.**

**Con amor: Clarisa ^o^**


	2. Festival Navideño parte 2

-Festival Navideño-

Parte 2

Arnold, Helga, Gerlad y Phoebe se encontraban observando a sus pequeños hijos jugar en los juegos infantiles mientras comían helados, la pequeña Johanssen había dejado de llorar hacia varios minutos, cambiando sus lagrimas por una sonrisa que solo su mejor amigo podía crear en ella con su cara cuando se estiraba las mejillas y ponía bizcos sus ojos.

-Cloe, te propongo una propuesta- dice el hijo de los Shortmans.

-¿Qué? Solo que no sea una de tus propuestas como la vez pasada- responde negando con la cabeza mientras recordaba lo sucedido hacia un par de semanas…

-Flashback-

La maestra Jones de kindergarten, dormía plácidamente en su escritorio mientras los niños hacían lo que querían, algunos jugaban con plastilina, otros con pintaban con los dedos, coloreaban algunos dibujos, etc…

Cloe y Helguito por su parte, habían salido por la ventana del salón de clases con rumbo al salón de juegos; Había un niño en particular que nunca los dejaba jugar, Jimmy Gamelthorpe, siempre perseguía a Cloe y molestaba a Helguito, porque era de notarse que la pequeña Johanssen estaba estúpidamente enamorada del niño rubio, y en esta ocasión habían aprovechado que no estaba Jimmy para jugar en paz…

-¿Crees que es buena idea?- le pregunta la niña dirigiendo sus pequeños ojos a Helguito que caminaba a su lado.

-Sí que lo es, te aseguro que no pasara nada- le responde girándose hacia ella y alzando su mano derecha en señal de promesa.

-Está bien- Cloe había bajado la mirada pues se había sonrojado, la cara que hizo su amigo le pareció tan linda, su hermosa sonrisa y la forma de alzar sus negras cejas.

Una vez que llegaron a la entrada de la sala de juegos, Helguito ayudo a Cloe a entrar a dicho cuarto, encontrándose con unas conocidas personas…

-¿Qué hacen aquí, no tienen clases?- pregunta Winifred, prima de Helguito, hija de Olga que cursaba 8° grado, y acompañada de ella estaba Maggie, el amor platónico de Helguito desde que la conoció.

-La maestra está dormida- responde Cloe obviamente celosa, porque su amigo no contesto por estar mirando como "bobo" a Maggie.

-Hola Maggie- saluda Helguito a la chica que era 8 años mayor que él.

-Hola amm…- Maggie voltea a ver a Winifred, pues constantemente olvidaba su apodo.

-Robert Miles para ti dulzura- le dice con un tono pícaro "Helguito" cuyo verdadero nombre era Robert Miles, en honor a sus abuelos.

-¡Cosita! Eres tan tierno- Maggie corrió y lo abrazo, digamos que su "Robert Miles para ti dulzura" le resulto bastante tierno a su amor platónico.

Mientras tanto cabe mencionar que la pequeña Johanssen estaba a reventar de los celos que esta escena le provocaba, pero si Helguito era feliz, ella no haría nada para privarlo de ese sentimiento.

-¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?- entra la coordinadora de secundaria, haciendo que la dos adolecentes que ahí se encontraban, salieran corriendo a su salón de clases- y ustedes, enseguida llamo a su maestra.

-Fin Del Flashback-

-Pero no paso nada malo, además del castigo- le responde Helguito a su amiga cruzándose de brazos.

-A mí nunca me habían castigado.

-Bueno, ¿Quieres escuchar mi plan?

-Pues, si, dime…

-¿Ves aquella torre de arriba?- al recibir la respuesta afirmativa de la niña, siguió- Hay que subir, y saltar, ponemos un trampolín de aquellos para que no nos pase nadita ¿Qué dices?- le sonríe a Cloe, dejando ver dos piezas faltantes de dientes.

-No creo que sea muy buena idea, considerando la altura…- Cloe hace los ojos al cielo, ¿Qué tenia que hacer? Quería impresionar a su "amor", pero no quería lastimarse.

-No seas aguafiestas, veras que no nos pasa nada, yo ya lo he hecho.

-Está bien…

-Ya en la torre-

-¿Cuándo lo hiciste no te dio miedo?- le pregunta la niña morena a su amigo.

-Nunca lo he hecho- Voltea a verla algo avergonzado, le había mentido para convencerla de saltar.

-¿¡QUE!? No creo- da unos pasos hacia atrás- que sea buena idea, mi mamá me va a regañar.

-Claro que no, el que debería tener miedo aquí soy yo, ya sabes cómo es la furiosa Helga G. Pataki rwaaar- hace el ultimo rugido, para darle más ferocidad al nombre.

-¿Ves? No deberíamos saltar, te van a regañar- insiste Cloe, en vano.

-No, le doy un besito y listo, ya no me dice nada ni me regaña, entonces ¿Bienes?- le pregunta extendiéndole la mano.

Con un poco de miedo, la pequeña tomo la mano que Helguito le extendía.

-A las tres ¿Lista?- le pregunta a Cloe.

-S-si, una…

-Dos…

-¡Tres!- gritan al mismo tiempo, saltando al pequeño trampolín…

Cuando Arnold y Helga escucharon el sonoro golpe, supieron que era culpa de su hijo, rápidamente se levantaron y fueron a buscarlo, siendo seguidos por Phoebe y Gerald.

Helguito estaba tirando en el suelo, riendo por su caída sin notar que había perdido otro diente y Cloe estaba llorando, pues sus gafas de habían roto y no podía ver nada.

Gerald y Phoebe fueron a revisar a su hija, que al parecer no tenía heridas graves, solo algunos raspones.

Pero no podíamos decir lo mismo del autor del accidente, seguía riendo como loco, algo raro en un niño pequeño que acaba de caer, pero en fin era muy raro, además del diente, al parecer también se había torcido el tobillo por lo que decidieron llevarlo al hospital.

-Al día siguiente-

El pequeño Robert Miles ya había mejorado, y jugaba felizmente con su lagarto monitor (hijo de la fallecida mascota de Helga) al que había llamado Arnold, según una sugerencia de su tío Jack porque a su parecer el reptil se parecía a Arnold, cosa que no era cierta, el lagarto era un lagarto normal, al principio se llamo Juana la iguana, pero aparte de trillado, descubrieron que era varón.

-¿En verdad esas cosas no muerden?- le pregunta Arnold a Helga, refiriéndose al lagarto.

-No, bueno, depende la persona- le responde, dando un sorbo a su café.

-Mordió a mi abuelito Miles ¿se acuerdan? Fue muy gracioso- dice entre carcajadas el niño, que había escuchado los comentarios de sus padres.

-¿Mordió a mi papá?- pregunta nuevamente Arnold, bastante confundido pues no había sabido de tal accidente.

-Sí, Jack lo puso en su cuarto y lo mordió, pero no le paso nada- le responde con toda tranquilidad Helga.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta por tercera vez Arnold, sabía que su hermano era un caso "especial" pero no sabía a qué extremo podía llegar.

-Así- responde Helguito, poniendo el lagarto en el cuello de su padre, y el animal al percibir el miedo del rubio, lo mordió.

-¡Quítamelo! Me mordió- grita Arnold, siendo auxiliado por Helga a quitar el reptil del cuello de su esposo.

-¡Malo Arnold! No debes morder a mi papá- regaña Helguito a su peculiar mascota.

-Los niños piden perros, gatos, no reptiles peligrosos- dice Arnold, tallando su cuello.

-Papi, tu tenias un cerdo, y yo tengo un estúpido y sensual lagarto monitor, llamado Arnold como tu ¿Qué mas puedes pedir?

-_Que familia…- _piensa Helga, sonriendo, pues tenía todo lo que siempre quiso, una linda familia con el hombre que amo desde los tres años, y que a pesar de la distancia no se separaron, y su hijo, que era… especial, bueno, muy travieso…

**HHHHHHHHHH**

**¡Feliz navidad! Blablablá espero les alla gustado :3 no iba a publicar pero me dije "Clarisa, vamos, tu puedes publicar en navidad" y asi fue, despues de un cansado viaje (por qué no estoy en mi país) y blablablá…**

**Los quiero mucho, espero les alla gustado el capitulo y… reviews ¡Bienvenidos!**

**P.D: Los amo :***


End file.
